Gabriel
by vahanian
Summary: When Gabriel disappears, its up to the rest of the Archangels to find him. But they are not the only ones looking for him, the Fallen are as well. One-shot. Rated T just to be safe. Please R&R.


_Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I am making no profit from this._

_A.N. This is set before the events in Gabriel._

_Michael glanced up as he heard pounding feet rushing towards him. Ithuriel stopped in front of him and gasped,_

"_Gabriel is missing."_

"_What?" cried Michael jumping to his feet, "When, how?"_

"_He left about an hour ago, he said that he might have some information about where the Fallen are." Said Ithuriel jogging slightly to keep up with Michael's enormous strides. He stopped abruptly as they came to Gabriel's door. Michael pushed it open and stepped inside. Everything was flung out of place._

"_It looks as if he left in a great hurry." said Ithuriel._

"_Summon the others," said Michael, "quickly."_

_Ithuriel raced out of the room._

"_Oh Gabriel. Why did you not come to me. I would have gone with you." said Michael aloud to himself. As Gabriel was the youngest he often felt compelled to protect him more than the others._

_For the second time in as many minutes he heard feet rushing towards him. Ithuriel was followed into the room by Raphael, Uriel, Remiel and Amitiel. They all glanced around the room in shock as they took in the state of it._

"_Gabriel is missing and I can't feel his presence. The safest bet is that for some reason he is down on earth." said Michael._

"_Do not worry," said Raphael, "Gabriel might be reckless and stubborn but he is the second greatest warrior bar you Michael. You trained him well."_

"_I know. I'm going to look for him. Now who's with me?"_

_Gabriel woke with a start. He had that dream again. Everything was white and everyone was walking around with wings protruding from under their clothes. Putting it down to drinking a beer before bed, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and walked towards the bathroom, glancing at the clock on the wall as he did so. It was only eight, he still had an hour before work, but he always liked to make sure that he got there early. The last time he had turned up late, his boss had beaten him up so bad that he couldn't work for a week. After getting changed into jeans, a black t-shirt and his long black coat he headed towards the door._

"_Ahh, there's my favourite boy." said a leering voice as he pushed open the door and stepped into the dimly lit hallway._

"_Good morning Asmodeus." said Gabriel. He stepped up to the desk and waited patiently as the couple before him were served. Gabriel didn't remember anything of his life before. All he remembered was waking up on the streets cold and hungry. He had been on the streets for little over a week, when Asmodeus had found him and asked if he wanted a job. That had been about two months ago._

_He glanced up and realised that Sasha, the girl behind the desk, was trying to get his attention. He walked forward and she held out a key._

" _Your in room seven today, love." she said pleasantly._

_He took the key and walked up the stairs, with his boss shouting after him, "Did you take your pill today?" Gabriel waved his hand in acknowledgement and carried on walking. Ever since Asmodeus had found him, he had insisted on Gabriel taking pills four times a day. He said it was to keep him strong after his ordeal on the streets, but he had forgotten to take it that morning. Not wanting to tell his boss that, and perhaps get another beating he decided to take it when he got to his room._

_Michael stood silently, his eyes closed. _

"_I think I can sense him." he said opening his eyes and looking at Raphael, "It is very faint, like it is being blocked, but it is definitely there." he finished with a grin. They followed the signal, until they were in front of an old building. They walked up the steps and pushed open the door. Michael cast his eyes around the hallway. His frown deepened as he wandered what Gabriel was doing in a place like this. They walked to the desk and Michael said, "We would like to see Gabriel please."_

_The girl behind the desk gave them a knowing smirk and said "Room seven, first door on your left."_

"_Thank you" said Raphael as they made their way up the stairs. They paused outside the room and knocked on the door._

"_Come in." said a voice._

_Gabriel glanced up nervously as he saw two big figures enter his room. One had shoulder length black hair. His beauty mad Gabriel want to cry and hide his face in shame. The other one was just as beautiful and his hair was cut close to his head. They smiled pleasantly at him and Gabriel looked at them in confusion, they were acting like they knew him._

"_Gabriel, were have you been?" said the black haired man rushing towards him._

"_Gabriel gave a surprised yelp and in his haste to get away he toppled backwards over the bed._

_The two men looked at him in confusion, worry lines creasing their foreheads._

"_Gabriel are you alright?" asked the man with close cropped hair._

"_Yes I'm fine, he just scared me that's all." said Gabriel pointing towards the black haired man._

"_Do you not recognise us?" he asked._

_Gabriel shrugged his shoulder halfway and looked apologetic._

"_I am Michael and this is Raphael." said Michael._

_Gabriel burst out laughing. He knew not to laugh at paying customers but he couldn't help it. _

"_That's very clever, your Michael and Raphael, and I'm Gabriel." he said between laughs._

_They looked at him in confusion._

"_Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. The Archangels." he explained._

_Their expressions brighten and he realised that's that who they thought they were._

"_O.K, I think you should leave now." said Gabriel pointing towards the door. " I have to start work soon, and I don't think Asmodeus would like me wasting my time on you two._

_Their faces went from happy, to surprised then to shocked in the space of a few seconds._

"_Asmodeus is here?" bellowed Michael angrily._

_Gabriel jumped in fright but managed to hold his ground._

"_Yes this is his place, where else would he be?" asked Gabriel in confusion._

"_You work for him?" asked Raphael in shock._

"_Yes for about two months." replied Gabriel not sure where this was going._

"_What has he done to you?" asked Michael grabbing hold of his arm._

"_Nothing, I suggest you leave." Gabriel answered. _

"_You heard the man. I think you should leave." said a voice behind them._

_Michael spun towards the voice and he glared angrily, "What have you done to him?" he asked pointing at Gabriel._

"_I haven't done anything to him," said Asmodeus in a hurt tone, " All I did was offer him a job." he replied grinning._

"_What, as a whore." shouted Michael._

_Gabriel flinched as if he had been struck, the word sounded dirty coming from Michael's mouth._

" _How did you make him forget who he is?" asked Raphael putting a restraining hand on Michael's arm._

"_It's a drug that Ahriman has been making, and all we needed was an Archangel to try it on. I'm glad it was Gabriel." he finished with a leer glancing Gabriel up and down._

"_You will not touch him again." said Michael placing himself in front of Gabriel._

"_We are taking him back with us and we are going to kill you." said Raphael moving to stand next to Michael._

"_You don't think I'd let him go without a fight did you?" said Asmodeus as the door was pushed open to reveal two more of the Fallen, Balan and Molloch._

_Michael was angry and ready for a fight when he saw the three fallen in front of him, but he knew that Gabriel wouldn't be able to fight, so while Raphael distracted them, Michael pushed Gabriel out of the window._

_Gabriel shouted out in alarm as he saw Michael turn around and gave him a violent push out of the window. His mind didn't even have time to process that he was falling before he was abruptly stopped. Looking around he realised that he was floating about two feet from the ground. Glancing around in confusion, his eyes finally came to rest on four people standing in a circle around him, all of them had their arms outstretched towards him. As they lowered their arms, Gabriel felt himself being lowered to the ground, and with a start he realised that they were somehow holding him up. A man with shaggy black hair walked towards him. He reached down and held out his hand, pulling Gabriel to his feet._

"_Are you alright Gabe?" asked the man._

_Gabriel started to back away from him, when he felt two bodies hit the ground by the side of him._

"_Not now Uriel, he does not remember who he is. We will explain later. But now we need to get to somewhere safe." said Michael coming to stand at Gabriel's shoulder._

_Gabriel glanced around the warehouse that they were hiding in. Michael had told him that he couldn't get into Heaven unless he could do it himself. After coming down off the drugs, Gabriel's hands had started to shake violently. Somehow they had managed to set up a bed in the corner for him, so that he could at least lie down, and not long after he had fallen into a fitful sleep._

_Michael watched anxiously as Gabriel tossed and turned in his sleep. He did not know what was in the drugs that Asmodeus had given him, but by the looks of things Gabriel was suffering. He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a shout. Gabriel was thrashing around in his bed._

_The rest of the Archangels ran towards him, but it was Michael that tried to comfort him._

"_Gabriel calm down. Your safe." he said in a soothing voice._

_At that moment Gabriel's eyes snapped open to reveal all blue eyes. Gabriel was channelling his Archangel powers._

"_Raphael, Uriel keep a look out. The use of our powers, no matter how small will be like a beacon to them." said Michael._

_No sooner were these words out of his mouth, when the door to the warehouse was blasted open from the outside. There stood seven shadowy figures. They stepped forward as one, and Michael saw that it was all seven members of the Fallen. Michael gave a quick glance to Gabriel led by the side of him, before he got up and joined the five Archangels._

"_This should be fun." said Sammel._

_Gabriel awoke to the sounds of a battle. Pushing himself up off his bed he saw Michael, Raphael and the others fighting against Asmodeus and his people. He jumped violently when he heard a voice speak loudly next to him._

"_You look like an Angel when you sleep." said Asmodeus._

"_What do you want?" replied Gabriel warily._

"_You of course. Come on you don't really think that Michael is your friend do you?" he asked with a surprised look on his face._

_Gabriel nodded half-heartedly, and Asmodeus gave a low chuckle of mirth._

"_He's using you, and then he's going to kill you." said Asmodeus slyly._

_Glancing in the mirror next to him, he saw his eyes turn dark red._

_Michael had managed to get the upper hand in his fight against Sammel. He glanced around the room and to his horror he saw Asmodeus knelt down next to Gabriel. He gasped out loud when he saw that Gabriel's eyes were turning dark red. He was becoming one of the Fallen. Michael roared and launched himself at Asmodeus, knocking him off his feet. He snarled at Michael and said, "Your too late, he believes me."_

_Michael turned his gaze towards Gabriel and flinched when he saw the colour of his eyes._

"_Gabriel, please listen to me. He is going to kill you. We are your friends. We have been friends for hundreds of years." Michael pleaded._

_Gabriel looked at Michael in confusion. Out of the two of them, he was the only one who had not threaten to hurt him. He had shown him nothing but love and kindness. He staggered as his memories came flooding back and he glared at Asmodeus, who at least had the decency to look slightly nervous._

"_I am going to kill you." said Gabriel calmly, as if he was only talking about the weather._

"_Ah well, no harm no foul." said Asmodeus retreating backwards._

_Gabriel shouted out and flung his arms wide. All of the Fallen were blasted by a pure white light. When the light disappeared only the Archangels remained._

"_They will be back. You have only temporarily disabled them." said Raphael coming to stand by him._

"_That was one great show there, Gabe." said Uriel proudly._

"_Indeed it was. Now let us go home." said Michael and two seconds later with a flash of white light, the seven Archangels went home._


End file.
